Give Us A Hug!
by SweetKnees
Summary: After watching the final episode of 'The West Wing,' I felt that President Bartlet should've had more to say when he said goodbye to CJ and Charlie. Haha I'm a sucker for the feelings, even though I know it's not exactly WW style or President Bartlet's style for that matter. So here's what I would've added. Let me know what you think!


"Morning, Charlie," Jed said as he sauntered into the young man's office.

"Mr. President," Charlie answered, coming out from around his desk.

"Have you made a decision about your future?"

"Georgetown Law," Charlie beamed.

"You got the early acceptance?"

"I think the letter from you may have helped, sir," the staffer teasingly replied.

The president grinned, then said, "I don't need this anymore," handing Charlie a bound copy of the Constitution. "I thought maybe you could get some use out of it."

Charlie stared at it with a hint of sadness and amazement.

"I was trying to remember if my father had given it to me in the tenth grade or the eleventh. I considered getting you a tie with the scales of justice on it. Figured you'd use this more."

"Thank you Mr. President," Charlie said quietly, barely able to contain his feelings.

"Thank you, Charlie," he said, shaking Charlie's hand, smiling lovingly at the young man.

The president turned to leave, and then faced Charlie again.

"Listen, Charlie," the president said, the way he said the "R" in "Charlie" revealing the president's New Hampshire roots. "This is stupid. I'm going to see you all the time now that you're back with Zoey."

"Okay, sir?" Charlie said, confused.

Jed stood awkwardly, feeling out of his presidential, formal element. He stared at his shoes for a second before looking up at Charlie and continuing. "It just seems that on these occasions one is supposed to express one's feelings. I'm not exactly known for that," Jed laughed.

"Whatever you feel is best, Mr. President." Charlie replied, still hesitant about what the President wanted.

"You can start by calling me Jed from now on. Hey, it may be Dad one of these days." Jed paused as Charlie smiled.

"Old habits die hard, sir, but I'll try."

"You are my son, Charlie. I won't hide that I want you and Zoey to end up together—no pressure! But honestly, no matter what happens with you two, you will always be my son and I couldn't be prouder of you or love you more."

Charlie was overwhelmed. He couldn't begin to describe how much he admired and loved this man. "That means a lot, sir," he managed to say. "Jed," he added shyly.

"Ah come on. Give us a hug!" Jed said, pulling Charlie in for a giant bear hug.

"Claudia Jean, it's been a pleasure." The president smiled at CJ, his eyes starting to water as he stood behind the Resolute desk.

"The pleasure's been all mine." She smiled back sadly, also looking like she was about to cry. How could she say goodbye to this man who had come to be a second father to her? It was too much to fathom not seeing him every day.

She paused for a moment before she turned back to her office. As President Bartlet watched CJ walk out of the office, he thought about how much he loved her. 'Ah to hell with holding back my emotions,' he thought. He called her back. "CJ?"

"Yes, sir?" she turned around, questioningly.

He walked over and held out his arms, gently embracing her for a moment.

"Don't tell anyone but you've always been my favorite senior staffer, like a daughter to me, " Jed said as he pulled away. "I think it's partly because you remind me of me. You have this huge heart; you're an idealist. The moral decisions haunt you like they do me. I love you, kid."

Overcome, she choked out,"I love you too, Mr. President." They hugged again.

"Now let's say we cut the mushy stuff and get the heck out of here?" He led her out the Oval Office to go meet the waiting limos bound for the Inauguration.

"Yes, sir."

"You'll come up and visit Abbey and me at the farm next month like you promised? Abbey says she wants to go shopping with you in Boston."

" I wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

~The End~


End file.
